Gigalith
|} Gigalith (Japanese: ギガイアス Gigaiath) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when traded. It is the final form of . Biology Gigalith is a blue quadruped Pokémon, with various spiny, crystal-like red features jutting out of its body. Its limbs have gray joints and are topped with red crystalline features, with the two claws on each limb being similar features. It has a red eye inside each ear. Several of the crystalline features are present on its face; three below its eyes, one in the middle resembling a crest, and other crystals to the sides of its head. It compresses energy in the core inside its body that is enough to blow away mountains. It can also store sunlight in its orange crystals and shoot powerful energy from its mouth. It lives in caves and tunnels deep underground. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Gigalith debuted in Ash Versus the Champion!, where one was rampaging around a town. Alder managed to stop it with his bare hands, and found out that the reason for Gigalith's rampage was a nail that had got stuck to the bottom of one of its feet. Minor appearances A photo of a Gigalith appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. Dino owns a Gigalith, which appeared in A Unova League Evolution! on the scoreboard of the full battles in his battle against Virgil. A Gigalith appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. A Gigalith also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Gigalith appeared in The Uprising under the ownership of some s. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's Boldore evolved into a Gigalith after his battle with . In the Pokémon RéBURST manga After taking the power of Arcades, Fraud could transform into one of seventeen types of Pokémon without the need of a Burst Heart. His form was that of a Gigalith. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} on }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: World Axle - B2F, Canyon: All }} |area=Evolve }} |area=Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Entranceway: The Hidden Basement (Boss), Toy Collection: The Sword for Justice}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 1}} |area=[[Special Stages#Second release 2|Event: A New Pokémon Safari!]]}} |area=Legend Terrain: Mineral Crust Hollow (Back Boss)}} |} |} Held items In-game trades Stats Base stats Generation V Generation VI onward Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Gravity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} |Lock-On|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30}} |Rock Tomb|Rock|Physical|60|95|15||'}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- . He is worried about , who left for the Crag Area. }} |- when it has a link of 60% or higher, after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment |link= , , and Ujiyasu }} |- |} Evolution |no2=525 |name2=Boldore |type1-2=Rock |evo2= |no3=526 |name3=Gigalith |type1-3=Rock }} Sprites Trivia * Gigalith was first seen in a triple battle with teammates and against , and , during an Oha Suta episode which aired on June 27, 2010. It was not revealed in earnest until August 7, 2010. * Gigalith is the only pure third-stage Pokémon. * Gigalith's evolutionary line shares similarities with 's family. Both of them are , learn , , , , and by level-up, first evolve at level 25, then reach the final evolutionary stage by trading. Origin It seems to be based on a formation. Name origin Gigalith may be a combination of γίγας , Greek for giant, and λίθος lithos, Greek for stone. It may also refer to or . Gigaiath may be a combination of γίγας gigas and Γαῖα , the personifying the . It may also involve . In other languages , Gaia, and Goliath |de=Brockoloss|demeaning=From and |fr=Gigalithe|frmeaning=From its English name |es=Gigalith|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Gigalith|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=기가이어스 Gigaiath|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=龐岩怪 / 庞岩怪 Pángyánguài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Gigantic boulder monster". |gr=Γιγαλίτη Gigalíthi|grmeaning=Translated Literally |ru=Гигалит Gigalit|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Brockoloss fr:Gigalithe it:Gigalith ja:ギガイアス pl:Gigalith zh:庞岩怪